tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Andrei Pronin
Andrei Isegarovich Pronin was the founder and original leader of the Proninist Party. He led a successful campaign in Northern Remon and conquered Scundia and many parts of Maar Sul in 1016 AE. A year later he was lured into a trap by King Gerard Aurelac and was captured in the Second Battle of Maar Sul. He was assassinated in his cell by the mysterious Wolfsbane, and his death led the Party to ally with other factions, which gave rise to the Crimson Coalition. Biography Early Years Andrei was from a very old Maar Sulais family and had some Aurelac blood from his maternal side. This gave him access to some Aurelac magic such as being able to take the form of a wolf, but his mother Babushka Pronin reminded him that it was not without cost. Sometimes he heard the voice of Kagetsu I in his head. This was not because of his bloodlines; this was because Andrei was fucking nuts. At some point Andrei decided to leave Maar Sul behind for reasons unknown, but it is unclear whether this happened before or after the Great War. However, some who knew him joked that he had been sent flying to Remon by a catapult. A really big one. These same people bet it hurt when he landed. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Andrei spent a few years in Remon doing various assignments that had been deemed impossible. He always managed to carry out what he had been ordered to do, and he was paid money which he quickly spent on ale, food and women. He also considered it good sport to sleep with noblemen's daughters, and he often had to run away in his wolf form. This happened even in 1016 AE when he escaped from Lord Eli Roth's guards after having slept with Roth's sister. He managed to scare the guards away and travelled to Ravensworth, this time in his human form. History hasn't revealed what made Andrei want to form the Proninist Party and begin his quest for power. Some say he was urged on by the voices he heard, others claim it was because he felt he should be fit to rule Maar Sul as he had Aurelac blood in him, and some even think someone else was manipulating him behind the scenes. Whatever the true reason was, Andrei managed to sway many influential people from all classes to his side slowly but surely. Andrei's forces initially conquered the city of Remonton and declared the short-lived People's Republic of Remonton. He heard news of the success in the city and instructed his men in Ravensworth to begin preparing for a coup while he travelled to Remonton to secure his foothold on its resources. However, he was furious when he noticed that Remonton was far from secure. Andrei scolded Commissar Sergei Malik about it and ordered him to find various key officials such as Jonathan Ferron who had escaped during the coup. Emboldened by his smashing success, Andrei began planning the invasion Maar Sul as soon as he had overseen that the Party held Remonton in its grip. He took most of his veterans with him to Maar Sul with the Proletariat, leaving Remonton into the hands of the relatively inexperienced Proninists who were led by Commissar Malik. Andrei thought that he could reinforce Remonton later with additional troops that he would gain from Maar Sul. On Death's Trail The Proninist invasion of Maar Sul got off to a rocky start when the ''Proletariat got lost and landed at Shit Harbour, Scundia. Andrei spent some time as a wolf shitting everywhere while desperate guards tried to catch him, but eventually his forces conquered the port town with relative ease. These misadventures actually turned out to the Proninists' advantage as Scundia proved quite easy to conquer with a promise of free cake. The land now provided the Proninist army with ample cannon fodder, Scuns themselves, to throw at the veteran Maar Sulais forces, including the deadly SAVAGE. It was around this time that Andrei made contact with a Scun, Wolfsbane, who promised to spy for him. Pronin and his most trusted general, Boris Ivanov, used Scundia as their base of operations and sent their troops to conquer one Maar Sulais city after one another. They were secretly getting financial aid from the ruling family of Matheson which had its own motives for helping the Proninists. A decisive victory at Victoire made the Party's hold of the Maar Sulais countryside firm, and the secret funding from Matheson played a crucial part in their recruitment campaign. The Party was able to conquer about one third of Maar Sul before they settled into a one-year-long war of attrition. However, they lost Remonton to a group led by Axikasha Keiran and Marcus Sarillius around the same time and failed to send reinforcements to take the city back. Andrei was also haunted by a prophetic vision which he initially thought was only a dream. However, when he met an officer named Pavel Serdiuk at a ball in Victoire, his face went white. That man had been the same one he had seen in his dream. Andrei refused to believe in any of these prophetic warnings and assured himself that he would be in control of his destiny. A Game of Deception After a one-year war of attrition, Andrei's forces were able to breach the defenses of Maar Sul City, where Andrei, although forewarned, walked into a trap set by King Gerard Aurelac of Maar Sul. Prior to his defeat, Pronin saw a prophetic vision come true when he was taunted from the parapets by a being who appeared to be King Khasra Mallorein III of Scundia. Khasra, however, was inside the Citadel at the time, planning with King Gerard and Leon Alcibiates. Andrei and Gerard had a fierce duel in their wolf forms in the throne room of the Cidadel, and Andrei was losing. He tried to change back into his human form, and succeeded, but his human mind was consumed by the wolf who was now trapped in a human's body. Babushka's warnings had finally come true: his animal side had taken over. Andrei was captured and put in prison to await judgement while he could do nothing but howl in agony for being locked up. Death After his capture by Maar Sulais forces, Andrei was killed in his prison cell with shamanic magic by a person appearing to be Khasra. It was later determined, however, that it could not have been Khasra himself, as paladins are unable to use unholy magics such as shamanism. The killer was actually none other than Wolfsbane who had used Andrei for her own ends. Andrei was shocked because he had been outsmarted by a Scun out of all people. Legacy Although Andrei was gone and his forces had been driven back, his legacy would live on. General Boris Ivanov took over the Proninist Party in Eastern Maar Sul while Pavel Serdiuk kept Scundia in check. The Proninists would later ally with other factions and form the Crimson Coalition, becoming more dangerous than ever before. Aliases and Nicknames ; Brother Pronin : Used by the members of the Proninist Party. ; Chairman : Used by the members of the Proninist Party. ; Glorious Leader : Used by the members of the Proninist Party. ; Old Wolf : Used by Gerard Aurelac and Wolfsbane. Appearance Average height and build, black hair, van dyke beard. Personality and Traits A prick. Powers and Abilities Andrei could turn into a wolf, and he was a skilled swordsman. However, his rage often got the best of him, which eventually led to his defeat when he faced the much calmer Gerard Aurelac in a duel in the Maar Sul Citadel. Andrei's wolf instincts allowed him to know when a woman wanted to have sex; he could tell by the smell. Relationships Boris Ivanov Andrei and Boris respected each other. Andrei gave orders, and Boris executed them. It was only natural that after Andrei's death Boris became the next leader of the Proninist Party. Gerard Aurelac Andrei and Gerard hated each other's guts, although in the end Gerard pitied Andrei who could not turn back into a human from the wolf form. Maple Mallorein Andrei was never too fond of Maple who acted as Wolfsbane, but he valued her information. He was later shocked to discover that Maple had come to murder him, although it was more about being outsmarted by a Scun. Maple only used Andrei as a means to an end and was willing to sacrifice him for the greater goal. Pavel Serdiuk Andrei was not happy to meet Serdiuk when he realized that the man had been in his dream. Serdiuk was also not too glad to be around Andrei either, and the two did not talk much even though Serdiuk continued to serve Andrei loyally even during the decisive battle of Maar Sul. See also *Boris Ivanov *Gerard Aurelac *Pavel Serdiuk *Proninist Party *Second Battle of Maar Sul *Wolfsbane Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Proninist Party Category:Third Age